Held By A Thread
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Seventeen years ago, November 2nd 1995, Kendall and Kaeya Knight were born in a small town in Minnesota. Jennifer Knight was overjoyed. Her husband, Richard…. Not so much. Kendall hasn't seen his twin sister in 12 years... erm... kind of... All because of his abusive father. Rated T for Child Abuse.
1. How it began

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC KAEYA! IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seventeen years ago, November 2nd 1995, Kendall and Kaeya Knight were born in a small town in Minnesota. Jennifer Knight was overjoyed. Her husband, Richard…. Not so much. He hated children. He would have been able to live with it if there was just one child. But twins? He thought Jennifer was crazy when she had told him that they were having twins. The first time he saw the twins, he looked at them with pure hatred. He would do anything to get away from them. By the time the two turned four, Richard was losing his mind. He hated those children more than ever. The worst part about it, was that he didn't want a daughter, even more than he didn't want a son. He turned to alcohol. Coming home drunk every night. He started getting abusive. The first time he did it, he had gotten home at four o'clock in the morning, walked right into the twins room, picked up his sleeping daughter by the hair and threw her across the room. The twins immediately started wailing. Richard was confused for a moment at why Kendall was crying but then smiled and laughed evilly as he realised that since Kendall and Kaeya were twins, If Kaeya got hurt, then Kendall would feel it too. Jennifer rushed into the room and stopped the man from beating the twins, but that's why he turned on her. Every day, Richard would beat Jennifer and then go back to the bar to drink some more. Jennifer did it for her twins. That's how much she loved them. When the twins turned five, Jennifer started planning an escape for her and her children. But that's when the worst happened. Richard had raped Jennifer and then she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't planning on telling Richard but eventually he found out. She had went out for a few minutes with the twins when the phone rang in their house. Richard had answered it. The person calling was the doctor who was calling for Jennifer to remind her of the ultra sound that she was scheduled for a few days later. Richard was madder than he had ever was before. Jennifer and the twins got home just after he hung up. The twins went to the living room and Jennifer was unpacking groceries in the kitchen. Richard walked off into his bedroom and came out a few minutes later holding something behind his back. Jennifer got the slightest glance at it and she was instantly horrified. She quietly ran into the living room before Richard could see her to grab the twins. She picked up Kendall, took Kaeya's hand and ran to the door as fast as she could with Kaeya struggling to keep up. From behind, Richard saw Jennifer and grabbed a hold of Kaeya's other arm which caused her to fall back, letting go of Jennifer's hand. Jennifer spun around, willing to fight Richard if she had to just to get her daughter back, but then she was caught face to face with him, who was pointing a gun at Kendall.

_"One more step, and both the twins die, starting with that boy right there. Leave now, without the girl, and no one will get hurt." Richard promised his wife. She was sobbing. Kaeya and Kendall were both trying to reach each other but it was no use._

_"Can we at least talk to her before we go?" Jennifer asked. Richard stared at her with anger for a minute before speaking._

_"If this is a trick, you die, and the kids get beaten harder than ever for the rest of their lives." He spat before letting go of Kaeya and pointing his gun at Jennifer. Kaeya ran up to her brother and her mom._

_"Momma! Momma please don't leave me here!" Kaeya cried into her mom's shirt, hugging her as tightly as she could. Jennifer tried calming her kids but it wasn't working for she was crying too._

_"Kaeya, sweetie, please believe me. I love you so much and I really don't want to leave you with that monster but if I don't, you and your brother will get hurt and you won't ever get to see me again. I love you more than anything in the world and I will try harder than anything to get you back. I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that you have to go through this. You're strong. I know you can handle this. I know you can. Don't give up baby. I will get you back. I don't know how but I will. Stand strong until then. Do it for me sweetie. Do it for me and your brother. You can do it. Please try-" She was cut off by Richard grabbing the back of Kaeya's shirt and yanking her backwards, away from Jennifer and Kendall._

_"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! MOMMAAAAAAA! HELP ME PLEASE!" Kaeya yelled. Richard started pushing Kendall and Jennifer out the door._

_"I'm so sorry Kaeya! I love you!" Jennifer yelled to her daughter._

That was the last time Jennifer saw Kaeya. Kendall, he saw her every day. It was weird. If he wanted, he could see through his sisters eyes and talk to her through his mind. If she was standing in front of a mirror, Kendall could see Kaeya perfectly, and the two could talk for hours. Kaeya could see Kendall too. Every single day, the two would talk. Kaeya would tell Kendall that Richard was starving her, beating her, commanding her to do everything for him. Kendall would watch as she did chores, got yelled at, get swallowed up into the darkness when Richard locked her in the closet to be left there all night long. It reminded Kendall that he wasn't there for his sister. He knew how much pain Kaeya was put through. He could feel it. Every time Kaeya got hit, Kendall would feel the pain. He promised every day that he was trying to figure out a plan to get her back. Kendall would tell his mom about everything that happened to Kaeya and Jennifer would tell Kendall to tell Kaeya that she was sorry. Kendall Managed to hide the pain he was getting from Kaeya who was getting it from Richard. He never told James, Logan, or Carlos about his twin. And when Katie was born when the twins were six, it still remained a secret. Every time Kaeya was locked in a closet or doing nothing, Kaeya would look through Kendall's eyes and see Mama Knight, Katie, James, Logan, or Carlos. He had told her who each one was, besides Mama Knight, and she thought it would be nice to meet them all. They were split even farther apart when Kendall moved to Hollywood with Mama Knight, Katie, and the boys. Kaeya was happy that he got to be in a band. He had wanted to be in a band since they were 3. When they were split apart, Kendall decided he didn't like singing without Kaeya cause it just wasn't fun without her. Kaeya was the one who told him to go. It was really the only reason he went. So of course she was happy for him. She was also sad. They were both sad, 'cause all they wanted was to see each other again. Physically, not just mentally. The question is, would they?

Yes.


	2. Just to save her

KENDALL'S POV

August 19th.

It is exactly 12 years since I last saw her in person. 12 years. And each year on this exact day, Mom and I would do the exact same thing. Sit on the couch and cry. And just like every other year, Katie, Logan, James and Carlos were trying to figure out just why we were like this.

"Come on! You two are like this every single year on this exact day since the year I was born! Why won't you tell us why you're like this? Come on Kendall, I'm your little sister!" Katie yelled. At the word 'sister' I immediately started crying harder. Then, Kaeya started talking to me.

"Kendall, he just locked me in the closet again. Why haven't you told anyone about me yet?" She said out loud. I winced hearing the closet door slam open and feel a really bad pain on my head and then my face. I could hear Kaeya crying and Richard yelling at her for talking to herself.

'Kaeya why cant you just talk to me through your head instead of risking a beating.' I said to her through my head. I closed my eyes to look through hers and saw Richard kicking her and hitting her. Then just like the first time he ever beat her, he picked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall. I yelped as her back hit the wall and pain went through my back. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. I jumped up and ran into mine and Logan's room, grabbed a duffle bag, put some stuff in it, went into my dresser and got my emergency money and my cell phone and ran to the door.

"Kendall! Where are you going?" Mom asked me, wiping the tears from her eyes. I stopped and turned to her.

"I'm going back to Minnesota to get Kaeya. You promised her that you would get her back but it's 12 years later and you haven't seen her since! I told her that I would make a plan to get her back. I'm tired of Richard abusing her like that only for me to feel the pain she feels! I'm getting her back! I need to get her back! I'll go save her from that monster and then we'll come right back here." I said. "Tell Katie, Carlos, Logan, and James what's going on. See you later." I added before slipping on my shoes and running out the door. I ran out of the palm woods, called a taxi, and left to the airport. I got on the plane and pulled out my cell phone. I had a text message from mom telling me to be careful and several texts from the guys and Katie asking me why I never told them that I had a twin. I replied to the messages and then dialed Mr. Garcia's phone number.

"Hello, this is Officer Garcia, how may I help you?" He answered.

"Mr. Garcia! It's me, Kendall, Carlos' friend!" I said.

"Oh, hi Kendall, may I ask why you are calling?"

"I need your help!"

"What with?"

"You are a police officer right?"

"Yes…"

"You see, I have a twin sister. When we were five, my dad pointed a gun at me and told my mom to leave with me and leave my sister with him or else he would kill me and my sister. Ever since, he has been abusing her severely. I really need to get my sister back."

"What's your twin's name?"

"Kaeya Knight."

"Father's name?"

"Richard."

"Do you know where they are?" I gave him the address.

"He locked her in a closet this morning and she's still there. I'm assuming that my dad is drunk right now. I'm in a plane right now, on my way to Minnesota." I said.

"Okay, thank you Kendall, I'll head over there right now. Your father will be arrested if we find your sister harmed. I'll call you back to tell you about your sister ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Garcia." I said and hung up.

'The police are coming?' I heard my sister say.

'Yes, they are, and I'm coming too. One of the officers is Mr. Garcia. You've seen him before, he's Carlos' dad.' I told her.

'Really? Thank you so much Kenny! I really miss you!... How long has it been?' She asked me. I sighed.

'12 years exactly. Today is August 19th.' I held back my tears. I talked to my sister a few more minutes and I decided that it would be best to get some rest before the plane landed. Just as I was about to leave the airport after I got off the plane, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kendall! This is Officer Garcia, Richard Knight has been arrested and your sister is at the hospital. Has your plane landed yet?"

"Yup, I'll head to the hospital to see her. Thank you soooo much Mr. Garcia! Could you call my mom to tell her what's going on?"

"No problem. I'll see you at the hospital. I will need to question you and your sister if that's ok with you?"

"It's fine. Thanks again. Bye." I rushed to the nearest cab and went to the hospital. Once I got there, I rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me? I'm here for Kaeya Knight?" I told the lady at the front desk.

"Are you Kendall?" I nodded. "She's been waiting for you! Follow me dear." She said kindly. I thanked her and followed her to a room. She opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I was surprised at what I saw. I hadn't gotten to see Kaeya in a while because in my mind I was only able to see her if she was in front of a mirror. Kaeya's hair was all messed up and she was covered in scrapes and bruises. She looked at me and smiled.

"Kaeya!" I said rushing to her side. I gave her a small hug so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Kendall!" She said. I pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you so much! Thank you so much for keeping your promise!" She said. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't thank me. This morning I saw Richard throw you against the wall and then I had it. I literally ran out the door and headed out to the airport." I smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered. I pulled away again and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I scrolled through my contacts and called my mom through video chat. Mom answered almost immediately.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Let me see her!" I laughed and handed my phone to Kaeya.

"Hi momma." She said to mom. Mom started crying.

"Kaeya! Baby girl I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.

"Of course you were going to see me again, Momma! I just didn't think that it would be today!" She replied, also starting to cry. There was a crash sounding from behind mom.

"You two come home as soon as possible! Kendall, you will have to tell me when your plane is goig to land so I can come to get you! Right now I have to go before the guys kill each other. I love you two so very much!"

"Love you too momma." Kaeya said as I waved to mom. Then she hung up. Mr. Garcia came in about 20 minutes later and asked us a few questions about our dad. Then he left and a doctor came in saying that Kaeya was free to go.


	3. Terrible memory

NO ONE'S POV

They walked through the doors of the house that Kendall hadn't been in since he was 5. He pretty much hated that house for the bad memories it had brought. The only reason they were in that house was because Kaeya wanted to get changed and grab a few things before they left for L.A. Kaeya ran up the stairs leaving Kendall all alone on the main floor. He looked around. In the kitchen there were beer bottles laying around everywhere, in the living room the glass from the coffee table was shattered and there was blood on the carpet. Kendall shuddered remembering having to watch the whole thing happen. Before the memory could play back in his mind, Kaeya ran down the stairs with a small bag in her hands. She took Kendall's hand and the two ran out the door, not wanting to be in that house anymore.

KENDALL'S POV

The plane ride back to L.A was okay I guess. I noticed that Kaeya seemed to be really shy and scared of almost everything. I had texted mom that the plane would be landing at around 10:30pm. After we got off the plane, Kaeya wouldn't let go of my arm. I could tell that she was scared. We went to baggage claim and then walked around trying to find mom. When we did, we noticed that the guys and Katie were there too. As we were walking towards them, Mom spotted us and ran over as fast as she could before pulling Kaeya into a hug. Katie and the guys walked over and Kaeya turned to Katie.

"Hi Katie, I'm your big sister Kaeya." She said to Katie. Katie looked confused.

"How do you know me?" Katie asked. Kaeya laughed.

"Ever since Kendall and I were separated, we've been able to see things through each other's eyes and talk to each other through our mind. Every time Richard locked me in the closet, I would look through Kendall's eyes and one time, he told me who you were. So even though I wasn't with you, I got to watch you grow up." Kaeya explained. Everyone looked at me and I nodded. Logan spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you know us then?" He asked Kaeya, gesturing to James, Carlos and himself. Kaeya nodded.

"You're Logan, that's James, and that's Carlos." She said pointing to them as she said their names. Their mouths dropped.

"Okay kids, I think it's about time we go home. It's late out and I'm pretty sure Kaeya is tired from all the events that took place today." Mom said. Kaeya nodded and we all followed Mom outside to the limo that was waiting. I slid into the seat next to Kaeya and she placed her head down on my shoulder. By the time we got to the palm woods, Kaeya was fast asleep on my shoulder, so I picked her up carefully and brought her upstairs to apartment 2J. I gently laid her down on the couch and decided that I would stay there with her so I laid down on the other side of the couch and went to sleep.

KAEYA'S POV

The next morning I woke up and started freaking out, not knowing where I was. Kendall was immediately by my side, trying to calm me down. Then I realised that I was in apartment 2J. I remembered the events of the day before and relaxed in Kendall's arms. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kendall spoke up.

"I have to go to the studio today. Would you like to come with?" I shrugged. Then mom walked into the room with her car keys and her purse.

"Oh, good! You two are up! Kaeya I want you to come shopping with me, OK? I want to get you some things. Afterwards, if you want I can drop you off at the studio so you can be with your brother okay?" I nodded slowly and looked at Kendall, who shot a glance at me telling me to go. So I got up and followed mom to the rental car. After about two hours, Mom and I left the mall and started heading to Rocque Records. Mom had bought me several new outfits(shoes and all), a laptop, an ipod, and a cell phone. I had told her that she didn't need to spoil me with all this stuff but she insisted she do that to make up for not being able to keep her promise so I just went along with it. Mom pulled up to the studio and I got out of the car, waving bye to mom and telling Kendall through my head that I was there and almost immediately he ran out the doors towards me. We walked inside together and Kendall pushed me behind him before we walked into the studio so Gustavo (who immediately started yelling at Kendall for running out like that) couldn't see me.

"It was for a reason!" Kendall told Gustavo before pulling me from behind his back and hugging me from the side.

"What is THAT?!" Gustavo yelled. I glared at him. Kendall was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm not a thing you know! And I have feelings." I said, still hugging Kendall.

"Gustavo, this is my twin sister Kaeya. I haven't seen her 12 years so leave her alone." Kendall said. Logan, Carlos, and James backed out of the room so they didn't have to be a part of what was happening. Kelly looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Kaeya, I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. It's nice to meet you." She said to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." I said back to her, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Can she sing?" Gustavo asked Kendall, who looked down at me. I quickly shook my head no, giving him a fearful look. Kendall then looked back at Gustavo.

"She can… err… could… but she couldn't ever sing back in Minnesota because of our dad AND she is scared of singing in front of anyone except for me and my mom." He said.

"Well then GET HER OUT OF MY STUDIO!" Gustavo yelled. I cringed as a memory of one of the worst beatings I ever got rushed into my mind. I closed my eyes, slid to the floor and started crying.

KENDALL'S POV

"Kaeya!" I yelled as she pulled away from me and slid to the floor, crying. I looked at Gustavo who looked surprised at Kaeya's sudden actions. I got down on my knees beside Kaeya, pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. I heard someone walk into the studio then heard mom pull Gustavo into his office and start yelling at him.

"Kendall," I heard Kelly say. I looked up at her.

"Have the rest of the day off…. Stay with your sister, okay?" She told me. I nodded in response, thanking her quietly before picking up Kaeya and going back to the palmwoods.


	4. Sing

**Before I get started, I would like to say something to my reviewers:**

**Jeremy Shane: two nice reviews with the same two words at the end of both… More Please. So here you go, it's more! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chey21: glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BTRlover1122: Thanks for saying that you love this story! I read the email out loud when I was reading it at lunch and my best friend was like "Is she trying to bribe you to update this story? How could she possibly know Skyscraper is one of your favs?!" (No offence to the other writer's cause I love theirs too) and I said, "Possibly 'cause I favorited and followed that story? And I don't think she's bribing me…." Anyways were you trying to bribe me or something? Cause I wouldn't mind, I haven't updated this in over a week! But you still have to update skyscraper. YOU HAVE TOOOOOOO! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mackenzie Oliver: Thanks for thinking it's amazing! I got two emails today, the first one was telling me your review (I thought, "hmmm this person sounds familiar"), the second one was saying that you updated your story, Big Time Twins! (I was like "OHHHHHHHH! Now I know why this person sounds familiar!) BTW, that's a good story so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now to everyone else: I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in over a week or possibly two… Just I've been really busy! If it was summer or spring break even, I would probably update once or twice every single day! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

KENDALL'S POV

I carried Kaeya into 2J and sat down on the couch with Kaeya on my lap and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, her crying stopped and she was calming down. She leaned her head into my shoulder.

"Why did Richard ever separate us?" She asked in almost a whisper. I shuddered as I had a small flashback of the gun pointing at me.

"He never liked us, remember? He hates kids. Mostly girls. He could barely stand having us. The reason he almost killed us, is because he found out that mom was going to have Katie and he didn't want another child. He just didn't like children." I said. Kaeya looked up at me.

"Then why did he threaten to kill us if Mom didn't leave with you and leave me with him? If he hated little girls more than little boys why did he tell her to leave me behind?"

"He wanted to have what he called fun. In his twisted little mind, he decided it would be fun to make you his slave and punching bag. One day, like 2 years ago, Richard called mom. At first I was angry and confused. I was angry at him for bothering to call us, but I was confused because he had said something to mom. That something made her immediately start crying and hide in the corner behind the living room couch. Her acting like that scared me and Katie. The next day I asked Mom about it and she burst into tears again. Richard had called to say that he wanted us to know that he was going to kill you on our 18th birthday. He told her that he was going to tie you up in your sleep, and cut along your skin slowly so you would suffer the pain, slowly stab you in the stomach 18 times then hang you in the closet. He told her that if anyone was going to try and save you, he would kill you. A few days ago, when I saw you get thrown at the wall again, I decided that I was going to get you back and if he killed you, I would kill him then myself so I wouldn't have to live without hearing your voice, or seeing you." I said. I was crying now, but I didn't care. Kaeya was crying too.

"Thank you so much Kenny." She whispered, hugging me tightly. I hugged back and buried my face in her hair.

"Don't thank me. I told you when we were 6 that I was going to get you back and then I told you not to ever thank me because you're my twin sister and I would do anything for you." I said softly. The crying stopped after a few minutes. We sat in silence. I was thinking of something.

"Sing." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Kendall I haven't sung in three years! I don't even know any songs! Are you crazy?" She asked me.

"No I'm not crazy. And I know that you're lying… not about not singing for 3 years but for not knowing any songs. You've heard all of our songs and I know that you write songs. I said sing so I want you to sing. I miss hearing my twin sing." I said. She sat there thinking about it before jumping up and running upstairs to her room before coming back down with a book in her hands. She sat down cross legged on the couch beside me, facing me.

"I hear songs all the time from when I hear what you hear even if you don't notice you hear it. I've taken a few and wrote down the lyrics in this book. Then, after school I would get permission to go into the computer room to correct the lyrics. I just haven't sang anything. If you really want me to sing then fine, ill sing." She said. I nodded. She opened the book to a random page. She read over the lyrics once, sang the lyrics as written. I recognised the song, just never really thought anything about it.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror...  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...  
"no,no, no, no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
(Who you are)x11

She ended off the chorus, and looked to me as if I were a judge on American idol. I smiled to her and noticed Katie and mom standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh sweetie that was amazing!" Mom sang as she pulled Kaeya, who had jumped when mom started talking because she didn't know she was there, into a hug. As soon as mom let go of Kaeya, Katie stepped up to her.

"Kaeya, if you ever become a singer and need a manager, I'm the girl you need to talk to. That was amazing!" Katie smiled. Kaeya gave a small smile before speaking.

"Thanks…. But I have stage fright… I can't sing in front of anyone but Kendall and you two. I want to be a singer…. But I can't." She said to them.

Gears started turning in my head. I need to figure out a way for my twin to get rid of her stage fright... But how?

* * *

**A/N: OMG I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A REALLY LONG TIME AGO BUT I FORGOT TO POST IT! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss seeeeeeeeeee forgive me for that! Also forgive me for this beeing so short. Sorry, but i have writers block... for this story anyways.**

**BTRlover1122: YOU STILL HAVE TO UPDATE SKYSCRAPER! I mean, you haven't updated that story since June. I really, really love that story! Lots of people do, so why don't you ever update it. And you promised me that you would update it if I updated this story! I updated. Now UPDATE SKYSCRAPER PLEASEEEE! Sorry for using caps there but I wanted to make it dramatic.**

**To everyone else, I will write another chapter and, hopefully, update this really, really, really soon.**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**

**P.S. I am thinking of changing my name to MackenzieBTRfan1. What do you guys think?**


End file.
